A typical method of providing information to local users is to provide an information service that is specific to each localized user group. In each locale or region of the world where a user group is located, a server is provided to disseminate and receive all information that is relative to that particular group. That localized server then transforms the information into appropriate language currently, unit of measure, date, time and numerical data of that user group. This system requires multiple servers to handle collected information for different areas of the world which is expensive, and which inhibits all user groups to have immediate access to all globally collected information.
Current Fleet Management systems have proven to be ineffective for Fleet Managers to manage their fleets. Fleet Managers manage their fleets with outdated and hand collected alert (fault) data that makes it hard for them to react to immediate alerts and plan for future fleet utilization based on their fleet's alerts. Different machines in the fleet need to create reports based on different parameters, attributes, and utilization values. The same hardware is used on any machine in the fleet. The machine must have its own configuration sent to it in order to know what proper parameters are to use to generate the attributes and utilization values specific to itself. The configuration must be able to be updated over the air without having to visit the machine if the configuration changes. The typical method of providing information to local users is to provide an information service that is specific to each localized user group. If each group has to have its own information service, the costs of global service made up of multiple individual services would be very high.
Therefore, the principal object of the present invention is to provide information which is automatically collected around the world and sent to a single information server, which then provides this information reformatted into the language, currency, numeric, unit of measure and date and time presentation. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.